


Snow Angels

by chasethewind



Series: Chase's 12 Days of Christmas 2017 [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Concussions, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Snow, Snow Angels, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasethewind/pseuds/chasethewind
Summary: sunshine0977: Prompt: You might have a concussion after slipping on my sidewalk/porch. Now I have to keep an eye on you since all your family/friends live out town/are traveling. Here, let’s watch movies in my bed all day/night. | Prompt: “What are you doing?” “Making snow angels.” “I see that. But why are you making them in my yard? (or someone random weird location)”





	Snow Angels

“What are you doing?” Oliver asked as he gingerly stepped down the driveway. Laying on the snow covered lawn was his friend and neighbor, Felicity, her arms and legs floundering about creating a very distinctive shape.

“Making snow angels,” she nonchalantly replied, continuing her awkward flop.

“I see that. But why are you making them in my yard?”

“Because I might have slipped and fallen and hit my head on the sidewalk and I’m waiting for the dizziness to go away,” Felicity answered. Her arms and legs stopped moving as she huffed out a frozen breath.

“Felicity! What?!” Oliver exclaimed as he knelt down beside her. “Why didn’t you call me or an ambulance or someone?”

“I left my phone in the house because I was just walking over to see if I could borrow some coffee grounds since I’m out, but then I slipped and fell and hit my head so I rolled onto your lawn and started making snow angels,” she explained.

“How long have you been out here?”

“Five, ten minutes maybe,” Felicity said.

“Alright, that’s it, I’m taking you to the hospital to get checked out,” Olive replied as he scooped her up into his arms and carried her into his house to grab his keys before he gingerly placed her in the passenger seat of his SUV.

“Oliver, I’m fine!” she protested. She tried to stand up, but immediately sat back down. “Okay, maybe not.”

At the hospital, the staff ran several tests including a CT scan of her head, which revealed a mild concussion from her fall, probably causing her dizziness. It wasn’t long before Felicity was discharged with strict instructions to try and stay awake as much as possible.

“I have no idea how I’m going to do that,” she said as Oliver wheeled her out of the emergency room. “I’m so tired.”

“Then you’ll stay with me and I’ll keep tabs on you,” he replied, putting the brakes on the wheelchair before wrapping an arm beneath Felicity’s shoulders and helping her to her feet. Oliver kept her close as they walked toward the car.

“But it’s the Saturday before Christmas. Don’t you have things to do, parties to prepare for?” Felicity asked. She stopped and stared up at him with tired blue eyes. There was no was he’d let her go home like that. No, someone needed to watch her, especially since her family was a thousand miles away in Las Vegas.

“It’s not up for debate,” Oliver said. “You’re staying with me until 24 hours are up and then you can go home. Besides, I’m not going to any parties or get togethers when I know my friend needs my help.”

“Thank you, Oliver,” she replied. “I really appreciate this.”

They continued their trek through the parking lot until they finally reached his car. Oliver helped her into the passenger seat and said, “You’re welcome.”

The ride back to the neighborhood was quiet. Felicity had dozed off a couple of times, prompting Oliver to shake her shoulder until she woke up, grumpy and displeased with the interruption. He merely chuckled, hoping to lighten the mood, but it seemed to make Felicity even grumpier.

When they reached his house, Oliver was yet again at her side, wrapping an arm around her waist as he walked her past the icy driveway and up the porch steps to the front door. Once inside, he helped her with her coat and brought her to the couch where they’d be spending the next 24 hours together. It was a strange prospect. While he and Felicity were friends, spending so much time together had the potential to either ruin their friendship or strengthen it.

“Here,” Oliver said as he grabbed the remote off the coffee table and handed it to her.

“Wait, you’re letting me pick what we watch?” Felicity asked, cocking her head to the side as she stared up at him from behind her glasses.

“Yes,” he answered. Oliver grabbed a couple of blankets from his hallway closet, draping one over Felicity while he left the other one on his side of the couch.

“Thank you!” she called out to him as he headed for the kitchen to grab a couple of waters and make some popcorn.

It wasn’t long before they were settled into their respective spots on Oliver’s couch and watching Felicity’s first movie choice: Love, Actually. It was followed up by The Holiday and Miracle on 34th Street.

The hours ticked by as their Christmas movie marathon continued. Oliver found himself slowly gravitating toward Felicity. He loved watching her expressive face as she sat through each movie as if it was the first time she’d ever seen it, even though he could tell it wasn’t. That didn’t stop her from laughing at the funny parts and crying at the sad ones. The more she cried, the closer her got, until they were leaning against each other at the end of It’s A Wonderful Life desperately trying not to cry.

“Here,” Felicity said with a sniffle, passing the remote to him. “I’m sick of watching chick flicks. You pick something.” He could hear the exhaustion in her voice. Not a moment later, she yawned, and Oliver knew exactly what he needed to do.

“Okay,” he replied with a smile. His choice: Die Hard followed by Elf, Bad Santa, and Jingle All The Way. It was just what they needed to stay awake through the night.

As dawn broke through the thick cloud deck, Oliver yawned. He was exhausted and his eyes burned from staring at the television for so long. Beside him, Felicity had curled herself into his side, her head on his chest as she dozed lightly.

“Hey,” Oliver whispered as his hand reached out to gently stroke her cheek.

“Mmm,” came her contented sigh as she snuggled a little closer, her arm wrapping around his waist while her face burrowed into his sweater. “Jus’ a few… more ‘min-iss,” Felicity mumbled.

“Hey, you need to wake up now,” Oliver gently coaxed as he continued to stroke her face. Her skin felt warm and soft beneath his touch, and he found it hard to pull away as he tired blue eyes fluttered open and she stared up at him looking slightly disoriented.

“What’s going on?” Felicity yawned. She stretched out then soon realized where she was. Jumping back slightly, she stared up at Oliver. “Oh, shit! I’m not dreaming?”

He chuckled, “Nope.”

“Frack,” she muttered under her breath. “I need coffee.”

“One coffee, coming right up,” Oliver said as he untangled himself from his blanket and stood up for the first time in six hours. He stretched before heading into the kitchen to make two cups of coffee. A few minutes later, he returned with a matching pair of steaming mugs, one of which he handed to Felicity while the other he set on a coaster on the coffee table.

“Thank you,” Felicity said after taking a sip. “And I don’t just mean for the coffee, but for keeping an eye on me. I know I was a little stubborn at first, but I’ve really enjoyed all the time we’ve spent together.”

“I’m glad,” Oliver replied. “Because I’ve enjoyed it too.”

“You’re a really great friend, Oliver.”

“So are you, Felicity.”

They leaned into each other for a hug, holding on for a little longer than necessary, but enjoying it nonetheless. After letting go, Oliver grabbed the remote again and passed it back to her. “You get to pick for the rest of the day,” he said.

“Then why don’t we watch something a little less Christmas-y and a little more scary?” she suggested.

“What did you have in mind?” Oliver asked.

“Halloween.”

He chuckled. “Sounds good to me!”


End file.
